


Home

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: "I can't leave her Jay, I can't."
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Home

Nya sat in the rocking chair by the window, looking out into the night sky. The view was beautiful, as this room in the monastery gave a look above all the clouds, giving way to all the stars that shined at night. She cradled her one year old daughter close to her chest, listening to her soft breathing.

She closed her eyes, hearing the noise out in the rest of the monastery begin to die down a bit. The others were making last minute preparations before they had to leave for the mission tomorrow, Nya on the other hand, sneaked away to put her daughter to bed.

However, as peaceful as the night sky was, and how relaxed she should feel holding her sleepy baby, worry settled in her chest instead. The whole purpose of this mission was to go out and investigate some suspicious activity occurring in the very upper northwest corner of Ninjago, which on the usual, was a very quiet and remote area. It was troubling for all of them to hear, to say the least.

Nya frowned, taking a look at her daughter in her arms. They would be gone for a week, minimum, possibly longer if they did manage to find anything. She readjusted her hold. She and Jay still went on missions, but they almost never took more than a few hours. This was the first time they'd be away.

She hadn't noticed when Jay entered the room, before he softly closed the door behind him. Nya continued to rock the chair, keeping her gaze out the window as he broke the silence.

"You should get some rest, it's getting late," he said quietly, walking closer to her.

Nya didn't respond, instead turning to the baby in her arms, stroking her little curls.

"Nya-"

"She looks so happy when she's sleeping. No care in the world." she said softly. Jay placed a hand on her shoulder. Nya didn't look up, as she continued to speak. "When I was little," she paused, rocking the chair again, "and old enough to understand that I did have parents, that they just weren't there, I'd ask Kai to tell me about mothers. Ours. What they did. And, I just began to wish for mine. I wished for a mom who would read me a bedtime story, or brush my hair, or just...hold me like this." She said, brushing a thumb over her baby's cheek.

"She's lucky to have a mom like you, loving her the way you do," Jay said, as he moved his hand over hers.

Nya placed her feet on the floor, bringing the chair to a stop.

"I don't want her to have this life, Jay."

Jay gave her hand a squeeze.

"I want her to know us, I want her to know me," she said, her voice shaking. She swallowed thickly. "I know in the beginning I thought being a ninja was everything, but it _isn't_. I don't want to choose between my baby and what I know that I have to go do. This isn't fair," she said her voice breaking. "I can't leave her Jay, _I can't_."

Nya began to cry, stifling her soft sobs so as to not wake the sleeping baby. Jay kneeled in front of the chair, taking her hand into his. He began to rub circles with her thumb on the back of her hand.

"I don't want to leave her either," he paused. "But you know what? We _are_ going to come back. We are going to come back, and see her, and hold her again like we never even left in the first place." He looked into her eyes, watching as the tears rolled her cheeks. "We're protecting other kids just like her, so that they can keep their families too. It's going to be hard. But we're doing this for her. We're doing this so that when she gets older, she won't have to make the same choice."

Jay stood, and wiped her tears away as Nya cried.

* * *

Everything was ready. All the supplies, food, water, weapons. It was time to say goodbye. Jay carried his daughter outside, wrapped in a blanket, as she was barely waking up for the morning. Nya stood over by Echo, seeing them off by the Bounty.

"You know where everything is," she said to him. "Stay safe alright?"

"I should be wishing you well," Echo chirped. He paused. "We'll be okay," he said a little softer, "Promise."

Nya gave a small smile, while Jay walked up, baby in arms. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before handing her to Nya.

She held her close. "I know," she whispered.

Nya gave her to Echo. Her daughter gave a soft whine, being moved, before resting comfortably on Echo's chest.

"Alright, let's go."

Walking away, they had to resist the urge to turn back around. They had to go. They'll be there when they get back. They climbed onto the Bounty, only choosing to look out through the ship's window.

As the ship pulled away, lifting into the air, Echo raised her little hand making a wave to the ship. "Goodbye mommy! Goodbye daddy!" he said, cooing to the baby.

Nya and Jay watched this from the ship, Jay waving back. Nya closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_We will come home._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699984) by [pixar_was_my_childhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood)




End file.
